An Alpine Adventure
by RigiUK
Summary: I claim no ownership of Arthur Ransome's wonderful characters, but I'm writing this to answer some questions: What would happen if the Swallows, Amazons and D's spent a Summer in the Swiss Alps? Where could they go and what kind of adventures could they have, in a landscape crying out for them to spend a summer in? They've made the Lake District their own, what about the Alps?
1. Chapter 1 Not a Lakeland Summer?

**AN ALPINE ADVENTURE – Part 1**

_I claim no ownership of Arthur Ransome's characters, but I'm writing this story to try and answer some questions: _

_What would happen if the Swallow's, Amazons and D's spent a summer in the Swiss Alps? Where could they go and what kind of adventures could they have, in a landscape crying out for them to visit it? They've made the Lake District their own, what about the Berner Oberland…?!_

_This draws a lot on the many Summer holidays I've had in Switzerland since I was 7, and on my deep fondness for the Swallows and Amazons books, so lets see what happens when the two meet….._

**Chapter 1 – We're not spending Summer in the Lakes?!**

"**Quick, we've got to get this one!"** cried Susan as they struggled down into Baker Street station. **"I know, everyone hurry up!"** an impatient John called out behind her. **"Aye Aye sir!"** came the joint reply from Titty and Roger, and **"Giminy, we're still here Commodore!"** from Nancy, as she and Peggy panted at the rear. Carrying their suitcases, they hurried down the steps towards the platforms, with quick uttering's of **"excuse me"** and **"sorry"** to anyone they bumped into….

They reached the Westbound Circle Line platform in the nick of time! Roger listened, fascinated, as the rumbling noise grew louder, until their train came clattering out of the dark tunnel, before quickly halting beside them. They piled aboard, setting their suitcases down on the floor and grabbing the nearest rail for support. They watched as the train, doors closed once more accelerated out of the gloomy, arched roofed station. They'd all used the Underground before to change stations, but it always affected them. And in different ways. Roger was fascinated by the sight of Electric trains, and even Steam ones, running _underground_. Titty, since they'd been in Baker Street station, was thinking of Sherlock Holmes _'on his way to help catch a villain, because only he can understand the crime….'_ For John and Susan though - and the 2 Blacketts - it was the quickest, and often most frantic way across the city, usually to a waiting train.

Like today, they were heading to Victoria station to get the morning boat train to Folkestone and only had an hour before it left. The ride kept alternating between dark tunnels and deep, gloomy walled cuttings as they headed round the circle through stations like Edgeware Road, Notting Hill Gate, High Street Kensington and South Kensington until at last they reached Victoria. Piling off, they climbed up to street level, and hurried into the concourse, and the mainline platforms where the familiar smells of coal smoke and hot oil returned. **"We need the Departure Board,"** stated John as they moved together through the throngs of people**. "Found it Skipper!"** Nancy shouted, **"Platform 4!"** They reached it, and moved alongside the green Southern coaches, looking for the one on their tickets. Finding it, they clambered in and soon found the compartment they were allocated to.

"**At last!"** exclaimed Nancy as she plonked herself down into her seat, **"Shiver my timbers, that was a rush! Why do we always end–up doing that in London?!" "Where are the D's?"** asked Susan, **"they'd better be quick"** replied Peggy, opening the window. She, then Nancy looked out, wearing their red caps so they could be easily seen…

No sign of them, then, a shout, **"Dick, I see them!" "Got them!"** Peggy cried. Crowding to the window, they watched in relief as first Dorothea, then Dick were sighted hurrying along the platform. Dorothea's plaits swinging around, they reached the carriage, scrambled aboard, and quickly, were pulling open the compartment door. Breathing hard from a long run, Dorothea said, breathlessly **"Sorry, we almost got lost!"**, as they stowed their suitcases and sat down. **"But you live in London?!"** Roger asked, **"yes, but we haven't caught a train from here in months, we're usually going from Liverpool Street or Euston!"** Dorothea told him, pointedly. **"Never mind, we're all here,"** Nancy pointed out, **"barbequed billygoats! We usually leave from Euston too. This feels odd, heading South, not North for the Summer." "Not just South, overseas!"** her sister joined in. **"To Switzerland…..!" **stated Titty, sounding excited.

They had a good reason for their new destination. Mrs Blackett, and the Swallows own mother, Mrs Walker, had both been ill with influenza and had been ordered to go away for a complete rest. With Commander Walker in Gibralter with the Mediterranean Fleet, and remembering what happened the last time he'd taken the Amazon's mother away for a break, Captain Flint had decided what they both needed was some clear mountain air, so he had borrowed a house from a friend - in the Alps! And just to make sure the Great Aunt couldn't invite herself to Beckfoot once more to spoil the children's Summer holidays, he'd suggested everyone – Blacketts, Walkers &amp; Callums - join them there…..! So Beckfoot had been closed up for 6 weeks, Cook was taking a much needed rest, and here they were, embarking on the longest train journey any of them had ever made!

The Surrey hills and pastoral Kent countryside rolled by as they spent the journey to Folkestone catching up, chatting, turning their journey into an adventure story (in Titty and Dorothea's case) or trainspotting (in Roger and Dick's). After about 2 hours, the train made the steep descent to Folkestone Harbour station and stopped. **"Here we go,"** said Nancy. **"We're about to leave the known world!"** said Titty, dreamily as they all headed along the platform. The sea air smell grew stronger as they reached the gate. Their boarding tickets were checked, then they walked on towards the ferry. They were to cross the Channel to Boulogne, then take the overnight train to Basel (?) and continue, by train, to a village called Murren high in the Swiss mountains. None of them had slept on a train before so that would be a new experience…

Famished after their busy morning and relieved no-one seemed to be seasick (given Nancy and Susan's previous bouts of it at sea), they lunched gratefully in the ship's restaurant, then headed up on deck as the French coast came nearer and nearer…!

The ship docked at Boulogne and they disembarked, heading into the _'Gare de Boulogne Maritime.'_ John and Susan's school French just managed to cope with the departure board (!), and finding their train, headed out along the platform. Speeding-up, Roger and Dick headed for the engine while the others found their carriage. They found it, and gazed in wonder… Their first foreign steam locomotive…. Quickly though, Nancy's shout rang out, **"oi, buck-up you two, we're leaving soon!"**

The carriage door slammed shut. They found their berths; John, Roger and Dick in one compartment, Susan, Titty and Dorothea in another and Nancy and Peggy in the last. They felt the train move, watching as it pulled out of the station and start threading its way through the docks and buildings. Weary, but excited at being on such unfamiliar territory (!), they settled in for the long haul…..

Across France, round Paris during the night and in Basel tomorrow morning. Then, they would be in Switzerland….

The train moved rapidly through France, past places like Abbeville and Amiens, before darkness began to fall… They ate together in the restaurant car, then headed for bed, exhausted.

During the night, Titty woke-up. Briefly, she didn't know where she was, then smiled nervously as she felt the gentle swaying of the train, punctuated regularly by the clickety-clack of the rails beneath. She looked around quietly, and saw Dorothea watching her from the bunk opposite. She mouthed _**"Where are we?" "I don't know?"**_ came the silent reply. Carefully, so Susan wouldn't wake, they propped themselves up and peered under the curtain's edge. Lights, many of them, were flashing past the window, but not revealing where they'd reached. Then, in the distance, they saw another group of lights – in a distinctive shape….. **"The Eifel Tower?"** Dorothea whispered. **"It must be?"** Titty said. Susan stirred, and they quickly withdrew below the covers…..

_Tap-tap._

_Tap-tap._

_Tap-tap_,

Then **"Come on you three. Giminy! We're leaving Mulhouse,"** the unmistakeable voice of Nancy Blackett called through the door. They stirred, then saw the time. **"Quick, we're nearly there!"**

Moving fast, and with Susan immediately taking charge, they got up and readied themselves, for they new Mulhouse was the last stop before Basel….


	2. Chapter 2 A Swiss Breakfast

**Chapter 2 – A Swiss Breakfast. **

"**Sorry, we overslept!"** Susan explained to her captain as she, Titty and Dorothea joined them in the vestibule**. "So did we,"** admitted Dick, a little embarrassed, **"those bunks were very comfortable." "Yes,"** said Peggy, **"I wonder if we'll sleep as well tonight, we haven't seen Swiss beds yet?" "We'll be fine,"** Nancy said confidently, **"anyway, it's a long time till then – wait, I think we've just left France?"** They all crammed together to see through carriage door's window. Passing beside them were some warehouses; on one were the words _'Guterbahnhof St. Johann,'_ then they plunged into a long tunnel. **"German, not French?"** John thought aloud. They watched as daylight flooded in again, they were in a town. Another tunnel, shorter, then the train began to slow down. **"Trams?"** Roger asked aloud, seeing tracks in the street beneath a bridge. They were really slowing down now, **"this must be it?"** asked Dorothea.

It looked like they were approaching a big station, but with a strange feature – wires above its tracks?! Their French train came alongside a platform, which seemed to be fenced-off from the one alongside. **"Everyone got their passports, it looks like we'll need them here?"** John and Nancy asked together, 6 **"aye aye sirs"** were the reply. The train finally stopped. John opened the door and, suitcase in hand, stepped down. Unsure of where to go, they grouped together on the platform, then saw everyone else heading towards the engine. They joined them, and beyond the engine, found themselves in a queue. **"What now?"** Roger asked, **"I don't know, we must need our passports stamped?"** Titty replied. Nancy, being tallest, stood on tip-toe as she tried to see over the people in front. **"I think I see a pair of booths, with customs men in them? Yes, it must be, everyone's handing something to them, then moving past half a minute later. I hope they're quick, I'm hungry!"**

The queue shuffled forward, at a reasonable speed (quicker than at home it seemed to them!) until they reached the booths, and saw Nancy's hunch was right. Between them, 2 uniformed men took their passports, stamped them, then returned them with the words **"Wilkommen im Schweiz".** Once safely past, and out of everyone else's way, they took a look at their new stamps. Each said _'Schweiz. E22 Jul 36 BaselSBB Bhf.'_ **"'Bahnhof' must mean station"** Dick worked out, **"and 'Schweiz' must be German for Switzerland." "We're here then!"** Peggy said quietly, looking around. They headed on along the platform looking for a buffet sign. They came under the big station roof. Signs showed that they were on _Gleis_ (Platform?) _4_, and Roger, then Dick noticed that the track alongside had wires above it, hanging from brackets attached to the roof's supporting metal columns. In fact, it looked like all the tracks they could see had wires above them. Sniffing the air, they also realized there was no smell of coal smoke, unlike every station at home….

"**At last, there it is!"** Nancy called out, spotting a buffet sign ahead. Everyone murmured agreement… They turned right, off the platform and came upon a pair of large wooden doors with big glass panels, through which they glimpsed a grand room with white painted walls, and what seemed to be a wood panelled serving area in the middle. They looked at each other, then Nancy, taking charge, asked **"well, shall we go in?"** Hungry, they all nodded.

Gently, she pushed the door open. Immediately, mouth-watering smells hit them as they entered. Warm bread, pastry and hot coffee… Quickly, they searched for a table big enough for 8. They found one, and, carefully stowing their suitcases in an alcove beside it, sat down. Looking around, they saw the room had tall wood-trimmed shelves, with mirrors behind them and few, but very high windows with floor-length curtains. **"How do we-"** Roger piped up, then noticed other people heading for the serving area (?) in the middle. He pointed, John noticed, and Susan asked **"shall I, I've got the best French, they must speak that with French trains coming here?"** John agreed, nodding, "**I'll see what they have, shall I?"** Susan suggested, Peggy nodded, joining her. They headed over….

"**So, where do we go from Basel?"** Dorothea asked, **"we must need another train?"** Reaching into her pocket, Nancy pulled Captain Flint's – by now rather battered letter – out of the pocket of her shorts. Since they weren't going to or from school, she and Peggy were in their trademark 'comfortables' of brown shirts and blue shorts, with leather walking boots instead of sandshoes. Their red caps were in their suitcases, for now! Everyone else was in either comfortable blouses, skirts, shorts and shirts, with caps or sunhats, all had walking boots on as they had been told to bring these. **"Uncle Jim left us this – instructions….!"** she said, opening it up and reading out:

'_To all Explorers and Pirates,_

_From Basel onwards, you must take 6 trains _(**"6 trains?!" **Roger asked, before he and Dick smiled to each other… Nancy gave him a 'don't interrupt the captain' look before carrying on)_ to reach Murren. First, take one from Basel to Olten, change there for one going to the Swiss capital city, Bern. There change again for one going to __Interlaken Ost__ – Interlaken has __2__ stations, Interlaken West and Interlaken Ost, __do not get off at West by mistake__! Then, change to one heading up to Lauterbrunnen. Once there, take the funicular – cliff railway – up to Grutschalp, and finally, change there for Murren. Journey's end! _

_When you come out of the station in Murren, you'll see a pair of tiny tram tracks which join into one, then head off along the street into the village. Follow these, and you'll soon reach the Hotel Kurhaus. I'll meet you all there, since you'll never find the chalet otherwise! _(**"Cheek!"** Nancy said aloud, **"if we can map the Secret Water we can find a chalet in the mountains – we have compasses!"**)_ It's up in the meadows just above the village, there isn't room for all of us to sleep in it so you'll be camping in the Radweidli wood just alongside.. _(**"Camping in the Alps? It'll be our own Base Camp."** Nancy decided. **"Where we'll set off to make a first ascent from…."** Titty said dreamily….

_All your camping things will be here ready for you, take care, and enjoy the journey, especially the last part of it…. Your train tickets are enclosed – don't lose them!_

_Good luck!_

_Captain Flint._

"**It sounds easy enough,"** said John, **"as long as there are no tight connections!" "We'll be fine Commodore!"** said Nancy cheerfully, **"now, where are the 2 mates, we need to eat first." "They're coming now,"** said Dorothea, seeing them leaving the serving area with 2 – well-laden – trays. Everyone sat back, stomachs rumbling, to give the mates some room. Peggy arrived first, lowering a tray with plates, eggcups, glasses and cutlery onto the table. Susan came next, and set her tray down alongside Peggy's.

Everyone looked, with a mixture of astonishment and wonder. A large jug of fresh Orange juice – rarely seen at home, a wooden basket with hot freshly boiled eggs, another one with warm, fresh rolls, a third with strange, crescent-shaped pastries (which smelled beautiful!) and 2 platters. One had different kinds of sliced meat, the other sliced cheeses. And lastly, a large pat of butter.

Quickly, everyone took a plate, an eggcup, glass and cutlery. First went the eggs – **"As good as yours Mister Mate,"** said John, **"And mine,"** said Peggy, **"Mine too,"** said Dorothea – then the rolls, which everyone sliced open and filled with butter, and a mix of the meats (which were salamis, ham and pork) and cheeses (which they didn't recognise – but one had holes in it!). Everything was delicious, especially the pastries, **"croissants they're called,"** Susan told them. Finally, a glass of Orange juice washed everything down.

John and Nancy showed Susan and Peggy Captain Flint's letter, then the 2 mates told everyone to tidy-up everything and return it to the trays. **"We take them over there,"** Peggy said, indicating a tall rack holding used trays a short distance away. As they took them there, the others got-up and collected all 8 suitcases. They headed out together, and made for the main station hall, looking for a departure board. Finding one, they looked for the right train. **"There, Liestal – ****Olten**** – Sursee – Zofingen – Luzern, that will get us to Olten - Gleis 6."** Dick said aloud. **"Lead on Professor!"** said Nancy. They headed for the platform. 


	3. Chapter 3 Trains, Fields, Woods & Towns

**Chapter 3 – Trains, Fields, Woods and Towns.**

To reach it, they had to climb up onto a footbridge, then go along it and down onto Gleis 4. Their train was sitting there, made-up of dark green coaches, each of which had the letters 'SBB CFF' on the side, flanking a crest showing the Swiss flag. Class numbers were at either end.

"We need 2nd Class coaches, these are all 1st" said Susan, looking at her ticket.

"Which way then?" asked John, looking up and down the train. "Let's try towards the rear?" suggested Susan. "OK everyone, this way," said Nancy, leading the way. They moved along the train, and checked to see how full each coach was. The 1sts were not too bad, but when they reached the 2nds, things got busier!. Near the end, having thought – correctly – that the ones nearest the bridge would have filled-up first, they found a 2nd with some empty compartments. John opened the end door, they climbed in, and chose a compartment. Settled, and with suitcases on luggage racks, they waited.

"It's supposed to leave at 10:17?" Susan said, remembering the departure board. They looked at their watches, having remembered to wind them forwards an hour for Continental time. At this, Dick looked through the window, and spotted a clock projecting from one of the roof columns. He watched it slowly tick away, then, seconds after the minute hand moved onto 17, they heard a guard's whistle, and began to move. "Dead on time!" he said, surprised.

"Yes, at home we're often late!" remarked Susan. Picking-up speed they left the platform behind as the train emerged from the beneath the station's overall roof. In bright sunshine, they passed through a series of goods yards, and Roger and Dick quickly noticed that all the tracks had wires above them, now supported by steel masts with brackets attached (the wires being suspended from these). Then, sitting at the head of a freight train, they saw the reason why;

A locomotive, but like none they had ever seen before. For a start, it had no boiler, or cylinders. Instead, it had a cab with projecting bonnets at both ends, long straight body-sides (with vents in them) and a curious 2-8-4 wheel arrangement. And on the roof, a strange piece of equipment, flanked by 2 curious diamond-shaped objects, one of which was folded down, the other raised – and making contact with the overhead wire. In a leap of logic, Dick realised what it was.

"It's an electric locomotive!" he thought aloud, "it must run on current coming from those overhead wires. Switzerland's trains must be electric ones…!"

"Like the Underground?" Roger asked, "but electric power comes from the track, not overhead wires?!"

"The trams in London are electric," Dick said, "and they have overhead wires, so that must be how they get their power. That locomotive, and ours since I haven't seen any smoke go past the window, must do the same!"

"What are you talking about Professor?" asked Nancy, curious.

"They seem to have electric trains here, not steam ones like at home, we just saw an electric locomotive pass beside us," Dick told everyone. Everyone looked out the windows, they saw more of them, some bigger or smaller than others, all making contact with the overhead wires.

"He's right!" John said, amazed, as not a single steam loco could be seen anywhere…..!

Their train was now leaving Basel behind and was running through fields, with round, wooded hills in the middle distance. Then, they began to slow down again, before entering a smaller town and stopping at its station. Looking outside, they saw a name-board – '_Liestal_', and sitting behind the far platform – a small steam locomotive, coupled to 2 small coaches with end balconies. These had steps, which people were using to access the end balconies, before entering the coach through a door in each end. Lowering their window for a better look, they saw the loco was numbered '_WB_ _5_' and was named ',' and the coaches both bore the word '_Waldenburgerbahn_' on their sides.

"It looks like they do have steam trains here, but look how small it is?!" John said, as their train departed. They watched the little steam train disappear behind them, then closed the window. They sped-up again, passing through more farmland, and smaller stations with names like '_Sissach_' and '_Gelterkinden_', then, just after '_Tecknau_' plunged into the longest tunnel so far. More than 10 minutes later, they emerged from it, quickly crossing a river and saw another main line approaching from the left.

"Where are we now?" asked Peggy as they passed engine sheds and sidings, before beginning to slow down again. "I'm not sure?" her sister answered, then platforms appeared alongside, "Olten" Nancy announced, seeing a nameboard.

"We have to change here for Bern" Susan reminded everyone. Quickly, they got their suitcases and headed out into the corridor. Leaving the coach once they'd stopped, they darted along the platform, looking for a timetable. "Found one!" Dorothea cried., they stopped, quickly scanning it for trains to Bern, "11:06, Gleis 12."

"How do we change platforms?" Titty asked. They continued along the platform, then saw a flight of steps going downwards. "Subway," Nancy called out. They piled down, and headed left along the tunnel. Seeing a sign for platform 12, they climbed up onto it and waited. They heard a low rumbling, then the unmistakeable sound of electric motors winding down. Their train arrived, headed by one of Dick's electric locomotives. Now they clearly saw he was right, for the diamond-shaped device on it's roof was sliding along the overhead wire, creating the odd spark in the process.

It stopped, and they boarded a 2nd class coach. A compartment to themselves again, they opened the window as the day was warming-up. The train left on time, and they found themselves running alongside a river, before passing factories at a place called 'Rothrist'. They soon left the riverbank, and passed through lush fields and low, wooded hills, before halting briefly at 'Langenthal', 'Herzogenbuchsee' and 'Burgdorf' (which had a big, impressive looking castle on a hill). A while after leaving there, they saw a river briefly appear below them to their right, then they entered a big, built-up area. Another important looking line trailed in to the left, then they twisted through an industrial area before rumbling onto a long metal viaduct. "Jibbooms and Bobstays!" Nancy exclaimed, looking out the window. Everyone joined her.

They were crossing the river – far below in a deep gorge. Close by was a big, stone road bridge, with another, bigger steel-arched bridge further behind it. Behind that, they could see tightly-packed houses standing on the edge of the gorge. Among them rose 2 church spires, one of which looked big enough to belong to a cathedral. As they watched, a tram passed over the steel-arched bridge, then the river vanished behind buildings. On one, they saw a big station sign, 'Bern'.

"All change again everyone!" said Nancy cheerfully. Roger's stomach rumbled. "Are we getting Lunch soon?" he asked. Before anyone said anything, Titty murmured "a long journey makes an explorer need rations…."

Nancy looked at John knowingly, as if to say 'we'd better feed these Able-seamen….."


	4. Chapter 4 Bern

**Chapter 4 – Bern. **

Their train slowing down, they gathered up their belongings and stood in the vestibule, watching the river move away beneath them. A large ornate building with a central courtyard could be seen a short distance away to the right. Just before it disappeared from sight, Titty saw a group of uniformed older children file out of a gateway, behind an adult who seemed to be some kind of teacher. But it was no ordinary class – they were all on horseback….

"Is that a riding school, in the middle of a city?" she asked, fascinated. Looking quickly, Susan said, "I don't know, but it could be?"

The train swayed and swung through points, then drew alongside a long, curved platform, and stopped. Getting out, they realized Bern station did not have an overall roof, so the platform was much warmer than either Olten or Basel had been. Nancy leading, as she usually did, they headed for the underpass, and headed to the right, looking for the main hall, and the departure board. After a short walk, they climbed back out onto Gleis 1 and through a pair of open double doors. In the main hall, they looked at the departure board.

"Gleis 5, Thun, Spiez, Interlaken West, Interlaken Ost, leaves at 15:04," announced John. "We shouldn't arrive too early," said Susan, "so that should be a good one to get. And we need to feed these foc'sle hands." "And Captains and Mates…..!" said Nancy and Peggy together, Dick and Dorothea nodded in agreement, since he and she were now those as well.

"We could eat in the station, but that won't occupy us for 3 hours?" Dorothea said, "Why don't we explore the city?" "Newly arrived in the mysterious city, the 8 explorers searched desperately for food," murmured Titty dreamily. "Why not, we're all hungry," Nancy agreed. "How do we get out?" Peggy asked, looking around for the way out. "Over there?" said John, seeing another big pair of double doors with bright sunlight streaming through them. Suitcase in hand, they followed him to them, then headed out into the street.

They found themselves in a large, busy, open square, with a large ornate-looking building to the right and a church to the left. Wondering where to go, they wandered out towards it, crossing tram tracks and avoiding cars and horse-drawn vehicles which were passing both in front and around it.

Weaving through people, they reached the church walls which they saw were encircled by another tram track, which linked-up to a big set of tracks running along a street past the far side of the church. Susan spotted a name on the corner of a building opposite, _'Spital Gasse.'_

"Shall we follow this?" she asked everyone. "Why not, it looks important, so there should be eating places on it?" Peggy answered. "Let's go," said Nancy, leading the way. They turned left past the church, and saw a wide cobbled street, flanked by 3-4 story rendered stone buildings. All had one distinctive feature – arcades, they projected out over the pavements, with the main thoroughfare part of the street out in the open. Exchanging surprised looks, they headed along the pavement and into the nearest arcade. Shops lined the inner wall, which was occasionally punctured by gloomy, narrow alleyways running off at right angles. Some had shops on them as well.

It was nice and cool under here, apart from in the wide shafts of sunlight pouring through the arches. Suddenly, a bell rang out in the street – but not a church bell. "What was that?" asked Dorothea, puzzled, as they looked out through the nearest arch. No obvious source could be seen, then they heard a low rumbling sound…..

A tram, but not like the ones at home. Smaller, single-decked, and pulling a trailer car. In a beautiful two-tone green livery, with a red and yellow crest on the sides. Dick and Roger watched, fascinated, as it passed close by them, then continued on its way, swerving as the track wound around a big fountain in the middle of the street. And the track – it was narrower than at home…..

"Buck-up, you fo'csle hands, I thought you were hungry?!" said Nancy as the others moved on. Quickly, they caught up. The arcade continued, then stopped; they'd reached a wider street which crossed it on a gentle curve. Seeing nowhere obvious to eat, they decided to head straight-on, towards a small clock tower with an archway through it – the street clearly carrying-on on the other side. Another tram emerged through the arch and passed them, heading for the station.

Minutes later, they reached another street crossing, but this time the tram tracks divided and turned away from theirs, which continued on through the most ornate clock tower any of them had ever seen!

Beneath a huge pointed spire – broken by an open-sided cupola holding a large bell and the gold statue of a man – were 2 clock faces. The bigger one obviously told the time, in Roman numerals with 2 big gold hands – the minute hand having a sun cast into the outer end. But below that, a smaller clock face – if it was a clock. They'd seen nothing like it anywhere. It had 2 bands – Roman numerals on the black outer one, but way too many for only 12 hours, a series of gold diamonds around the next red one, then curved gold bands heading inwards on the blue centre circle. At least, they assumed they headed inwards – it was hard to tell for projecting out in front of it was a strange pink iron structure, and a blue ring – gold-rimmed – with 12 gold pictographs of animals in compartments…..

"Any ideas Professor?" Nancy asked Dick, who was staring at it intently. He shook his head, his brain clearly working hard on the matter. "He'll figure it out," his sister stated, as she led him on after the others.

This street – _'Kram Gasse'_ a sign told them – had no arcades so they were a lot warmer! But another unusual feature – the pavements were on a higher level, with the traffic down below. And they weren't level, they rose upwards along the way. Intrigued, and delighted by how unusual the street looked, they climbed the steps up onto one of the terraces, and strolled along it, enjoying the warm sunshine. But there was still nowhere obvious to eat…

The terrace pavements ended when another broad street, _'Postgasshalde,'_ joined from the left, turning theirs into _'Nydegggasse.'_ Now, on one side, the buildings quickly dropped away below them, then they disappeared from the other side as well. A row of trees flanked both sides of the street, leading to a pair of small, identical buildings. In the distance they could see a 2nd pair of such buildings, with low walls connecting both pairs.

It was a bridge.

And a high one! "Giminy!" said Nancy, as she peered over wall. Far below them was a street, then a row of buildings (all of which had distinctive, red-tiled roofs – unlike the purple-blue slates they saw at home), then the river they'd crossed on the train. It's colour – blue-green! "That's nothing like the river's at home!" Peggy said, astounded. "No, they're usually clear, silty or a dark muddy-brown!" Even Dick was at a loss, he couldn't explain it. Fascinated, they crossed the bridge, the river below giving way to gardens before they reached the far side. Then at last, they found somewhere to eat! A small Brasserie, with outdoor seating, another thing they'd never seen at home.

"Shall we?" asked Nancy, starving. "Let's!" replied Peggy, John, Susan, Dick, Dorothea, Titty and of course Roger together. Famished after the long city walk, they took 2 adjoining tables and sat down wearily. "What shall we have? I fancy a sandwich?" Peggy asked, her stomach grumbling. "Shall we go and see what's on the board?" Susan asked, "and report back?" Peggy and Dorothea both nodded, and the 3 mates headed inside…

"It's warmer than I expected…!" John said to Nancy, Dick and the 2 able-seamen as he loosened a button on his collar, then removed his tie and stuffed it into his suitcase. "Hmm, more than the Lake at this time of year," Nancy agreed, "I hope it's cooler in Murren, or we'll be sweating at night in the tents…!" She made a face, not thrilled by that thought….. The 3 mates returned. "They don't offer sandwiches, but filled Baguettes," Susan informed them, "and you choose what you want to have in them." "Cheeses, Meats, Greens, condiments, but no pickles," Dorothea said. "Mustard?" asked John. "only Dijon," she told him, "and they do Lemonade as well!" "We'd better order 4 at a time, it's a bit cramped in there," said Susan, "and we don't want to leave the suitcases unattended." "Swallows first then," John decided, "Amazons and D's next." "Right-o Commodore," Nancy stated, "and please don't be too long?!."

They returned 10 minutes later, baguettes in paper bags and a jug of lemonade plus glasses on a tray. The other 4 headed inside, and on their return everyone eagerly tucked-in. The food was as good, if not better than their breakfast. Fresh baguettes, filled with cold meat (s), cheese (s) and condiments, all washed down with cool, refreshing Lemonade…..

Roger finished first, then noticed that they were sitting on the edge of a large, open square, in the centre of it were a throng of people. They seemed to be gathered round something. Titty finished her baguette, and he caught her eye. "What are they doing?" he asked her. She watched them, "I don't know?" "Susan, can we go and see what those natives are doing? They seem to be watching something." "OK, but don't go out of sight," their Mate replied…. The 2 AB's got up and quickly headed over to the native gathering.

Finding a small gap in the throng, Titty looked through, and excitedly shouted "Roger!" He joined her, and they both stood there, open-mouthed.

At a large pit, walled and containing a big rock and leafless trees. And 2 bears….

"Bears?!" the 2 able-seamen exclaimed. Yes, 2 brown bears; one lying down, the other rubbing its back on one of the trees. Stunned, and enthralled, they moved slowly along the wall, watching them. The bears seemed quite unfazed by all the attention, especially the one lying down. "Is it sleeping?" Titty whispered to Roger as they stood opposite it. "I don't know?" he replied, staring at it. A fly wandered across it's nose, and it impatiently swatted at it with its huge front paw. Then, they both jumped – one eye had opened and was looking straight at them. Titty and Roger couldn't move, briefly forgetting that they were well out of its reach…..

"So what's everyone watching then?" Nancy said behind them. They didn't respond. "Oi, don't ig….." she started, then fell silent - when she saw the bears. Wide-eyed, the captain of the Amazon was speechless, a rare event unless the Great Aunt was around (!) Her Mate appeared alongside, then John and Susan, with Dick and Dorothea bringing up the rear. All 8 explorers and pirates stood in a row, avidly watching the bears. The sleepy (?) one held them in its gaze, none of them moved, then it closed its eye again. The other one clearly had a persistent itch, as it's heavy back-rubbing was making the tree visibly tremble.

"London doesn't have bears….." Dorothea said aloud, while her brother broke out his notebook. She glanced at it, he was frantically writing _'Switzerland – saw 2 bears in middle of its capital city, Bern….. '_ "You alright Professor?" asked Nancy leaning out to look at him. Dick looked up – at the bears – then down at his notebook, before putting it back in his pocket. "Yes…." He replied, breathlessly. Nancy turned away, suppressing a giggle, which stopped abruptly anyway when Peggy elbowed her in the ribs….

John glanced at his watch. "Goodness, look at the time! It's nearly half-past 2, we'd better be going or we'll miss the train!" "Giminy, you're right skipper!" Nancy cried, looking at hers, "Buck-up everyone, we have to move."

Stealing one last, long look at the first bears any of them had ever seen, they reluctantly turned away and, carrying their suitcases, set-off on the long walk back to the station. They crossed the bridge, and headed back-up the curious 2-level street. Now they were walking uphill, the heat of the day made them feel much warmer from the effort, but luckily the street levelled off as they approached the amazing, fascinating clock tower they'd seen earlier. Dick stared at it, a determined look in his eyes. Then he smiled excitedly, "I've got it!" "What?" Dorothea asked him. "The clock," he said, pointing at it. Everyone halted. "It's an astronomy clock, see - all the different star signs! Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Taurus and so on, and it even shows the different phases of the moon!" "Golly, he's right!" Peggy said aloud, and she and Susan stared avidly at it. "Come on you two, we've got a train to catch!" John stated impatiently. They carried on, through the arch and across the open street beyond. Trams crossed their path, and they followed their tracks back to the station.

Heading back into the main hall, they saw the clock. It was now 5 to 3. "Quick everyone!" John cried urgently as they sped on into the underpass. Hot and breathless, they reached Gleis 5 and found their train still there. This time, the carriages said _'Bern Lotschberg Simplon'_ on their sides. They found a 2nd class one with space and climbed aboard. "Jibbooms, bobstays and battleaxes!" Nancy exclaimed, sweating and out of breath, "that was close!"


	5. Chapter 5 Trains, Lakes & Waterfalls

**Chapter 5 - Trains, Lakes &amp; Mountains**

They heard the guard's whistle, then the doors closing, and they were on the move once more. First, they retraced their tracks back out across the river. Everyone crowded at the window as the curious, but beautiful old city of Bern disappeared from view….. Then, after passing back through the same built-up area as on the way out, they suddenly began a long, sweeping turn to the right, quickly passing through a smaller station; _'Ostermundigen.'_ Another, _'Gumligen'_ quickly followed (here a bridge crossed overhead, carrying what looked like another tramline - it quickly dropped down to a stop right outside the station, then climbed slowly away from them until it vanished from view) where a line left theirs and climbed away to the left, before being lost from sight. They speeded up, passing through flattish, open countryside. Stations with names like _'Rubigen,' Munsingen,' 'Wichtrach'_ and _'Kiesen'_ flashed past them, then they hurtled across a wide river just before _'Uttigen.'_

"Is it the same river we saw in Bern?" Susan asked John. "I don't know," he replied, "but it has the same blue-green colour as that one, and it's the same size, so I suppose it is." They were slowing down again – another town was approaching. More lines joined theirs one from the right, and another on the left. Then a station name, _'Thun.'_ They stopped. Roger and Dick quickly looked out, and were rewarded when a slow-moving goods train began rumbling past them. Like nearly all the Swiss trains they'd seen so far, it was electric, but the big locomotive was brown, not green, and carried the initials 'BLS' instead of 'SBB.' Quickly though, they began to move again.

"Wait – is that a steamship?!" Titty cried, looking out to their left. Everyone craned their heads, and got a quick glimpse of a large white vessel with a tall, white-and-black funnel moored close to the station. But it was quickly left behind and they couldn't make-out any more details. They left Thun station behind, curving sharply to the right, before passing between factory buildings at the next small station, _'Gwatt.'_ Then, as the train turned sharply left and began climbing, they saw something unexpected;

A lake! A big one. Below them, but stretching both back towards Thun and a long way ahead. Behind it rose a steep hillside, dotted with villages – some quite large – standing among green meadows and woodland. Strikingly, the hillside was almost cleft in two by a huge, deep valley which ran off into the distance, it's floor a considerable height above the water. On one side of it soared a high cliff, ending in a prominent summit with a sizeable village below it. But what amazed them most was the lake's colour – blue, the bluest water any of them had ever seen…..!

"What on earth makes it so blue?!" Susan asked. "I've never seen anything like it….!" John thought aloud, as it dominated their view….. Even Nancy and Peggy were mesmerised at the sight, and Dick and Dorothea. Even Dick could not understand the colour, so different to the dark water of the distant lake in the North or the muddy Thames in London. They halted for a little while at _'Spiez,'_ before continuing onwards. The lake stayed in view the whole time, and now they were descending towards it….! After a pretty little station called _'Faulensee,'_ they descended through meadows, woodland and three tunnels, until the track was right on the edge of the water. On the far shore, a high cliff now rose straight out of it. On this side, a big wooden landing stage with white painted mooring posts flashed past just before another station, _'Leissigen.'_ Staying at the water's edge, the line wound through houses, meadows and trees, then Nancy saw something on the lake's surface.

"Is that a wake?" she asked, pointing at a white trail running parallel to them. Almost at once, she got an answer, "a steamship!"

Titty had been right before! As the train paused at _'Darligen'_ station, they found themselves watching a beautiful white steamship slowly approach a nearby landing stage. Sleek, with an open foredeck, a long saloon aft, a smaller one above and an upper deck covered – aft - by a large, canvas awning. Capping it was a tiny wheelhouse, a single cowl vent and a tall, heavily raked funnel with a black top. Forward of the wheelhouse towered a single mast, raked at the same angle as the funnel, and at the very end of the curved, overhanging stern, a flagstaff, from which a huge Swiss flag wafted lazily in the breeze.

"It has paddle wheels?!" Roger cried, seeing a large, red wheel turning rapidly beneath an ornate, semi-circular screen which jutted out over it amidships. It had narrow openings, beneath which they could read a name – _'Blumlisalp.'_ As the steamship reached the stage, the paddle wheel stopped, then furiously spun backwards, presumably to halt the ship's forward momentum. Two crewmen emerged from doors on either side of the paddle box, and expertly threw mooring ropes around 2 of the stout, white-tipped posts which dominated the landing stage. Then, one of them opened a double gate in the bulwark, and dragged a gangplank aboard. People began disembarking….

Their train began moving again. They were so captivated by the paddle steamer that they didn't notice this, or the train which had just passed behind them going the other way. Now people began boarding the steamer, before a tunnel regretfully hid it from sight…

"Our lake doesn't have those….!" Peggy said aloud. "Yes it does, you galoot," said her sister, "they go to Rio, and both ends of the lake. Maybe this lake's do the same." "But they're not paddle steamers!" Roger pointed out. Peggy nodded. Nancy looked fiercely at Roger, as if to say 'I know that galoot,' then he was saved by Dick. "Even London doesn't have those! We must go on one, if we get the chance this holiday!" he said. Even John, despite his prejudice for sail over steam, couldn't dislike that idea…

Now, their train lost the lake, which disappeared from view as they found themselves running alongside a wide river (?) bordered with reeds. On the other side of the line behind a road, steep, dark woods rose, then high cliffs. Once more, they slowed down, their single line quickly dividing into sidings and loops. Buildings appeared on the right, then they reached a pair of platforms bearing substantial dark wooden canopies. _"Interlaken West"_ Susan read from a nameboard on one. "Uncle Jim told us **not** to get off at this one, so _'Interlaken Ost'_ must be further on?" Peggy asked. "Look," Roger said, looking out the other side, "that must be where the paddle steamer is heading." Alongside them was a wide canal basin, with jetties and what looked like an area for ships to turn around. People were sitting or standing on one of the jetties, while a queue of them moved past a small ticket booth. "It must be?" his brother suggested. "So where is the river we saw at Thun?" Titty asked.

They soon found out, as it appeared alongside seconds after they pulled out of Interlaken West. Then they squeezed between houses, crossed a busy street on a level crossing, and suddenly rumbled across the river on a low bridge. The track now twisted between another, very steep wood on one side and a small sports area on the other, before re-joining the river bank. They crossed another road, then passed a building saying _'Harderbahn,' _before rapidly slowing down as their train re-crossed the river. "Interlaken Ost, here we are folks," Nancy said aloud, "we have to change here." Everyone gathered up their suitcases, returned their hats to heads, and gathered in the vestibule as the train finally stopped.

It was still warm out, but getting a bit humid. Nancy undid her top button as they looked for a timetable. John noticed, but quickly looked away before she realised it….. "Here we are," he said, finding one attached to a canopy support. He and Nancy examined it closely. "Gleis 2, Lauterbrunnen and Grindelwald?" she read aloud, "how can one train have 2 destinations?" "No idea Nancy," said John, a little breathlessly. "You OK Commodore?" she asked him, a curious look in her eyes. "It's just getting sticky out here now, not like it was in Bern," he said, glancing quickly at her. He undid his own top button. "Come on, we'd better find this train," she said, leading the way towards the station's underpass.

They all descended in, and headed along it. Moments later, they climbed the steps up onto Gleis 2. Their train wasn't in yet, so while waiting they took in their surroundings. This was a much bigger station than Interlaken West had been. It had more platforms, and was, surprisingly, not surrounded by buildings but had open fields on one side. Opposite them stood the main station building, which had the prettiest canopy they'd ever seen. Ornate, carved wooden supports, painted red with white detailing, and flower-filled hanging baskets! But the tracks in front of it looked odd – they were narrow, much narrower than normal ones. And between the 2 rails every sleeper had a dark, oily stain on it….. And the familiar smell of coal smoke hung in the air, even though these tracks had electric wires above them…..

Suddenly, they heard a whistle. And a low rumbling sound. Looking around, they realised it was coming from their left, where the tracks singled and curved sharply out of sight. Seconds later, around that curve came a train, slowing down as it approached the station. But what a train! Much smaller than any they'd seen so far! At the front was a tiny brown electric locomotive, hauling a rake of dark brown carriages, then – coupled to the back of these, a 2nd locomotive like the first, with a similar rake of carriages. It swung gently into Gleis 2, then rolled alongside them, it's brakes screeching loudly as it came to a stop. All of them, especially Dick and Roger, stared at it in astonishment. The carriages had end balconies! And the initials _'B.O.B.'_ on their sides. "Why 2 engines, with one in the middle?" Roger asked, confused. Dick could offer no explanation…. "Come on you two!" Susan called out, as the rest moved along the train trying to work out where they should board. "Here, this one has _'Lauterbrunnen'_ on the side," Dorothea called out.

It was a 2nd class coach, so they climbed aboard. This was really different now – no compartments! Instead, varnished wooden seats with open luggage racks above. And a narrow aisle between symmetrical blocks of 4 seats. "Shall we?" Nancy asked John, looking at one block, "as good as any?" he replied, placing his suitcase in the rack above and sitting down. Nancy took the seat opposite with Peggy next to her. Susan beside John, and Titty and Roger across the aisle with Dick and Dorothea. Luckily, the windows were down, giving some relief from the heat. Roger started as one of the locos suddenly ran past them, then soon after, the carriage jerked backwards slightly. He looked at Dick. "It must have coupled-up to the other end?" he offered. By now, most of the other seats had filled…..

Then a loud voice outside shouted; **"Das zug nach Lauterbrunnen – einsteigen bitte!"** and another, futher away; **"Das zug nach Grindelwald – einsteigen bitte!"** Puzzled faces all round…. Then a guard's whistle, and the train began to move….

Quickly as well! It left the platform behind, clattered over some points, and turned sharply right, crossed a road and entered some trees. But it came out quickly and began speeding through meadows. They took it in turns to lean out the window, and the Blackett's quickly removed their pirate caps, or the breeze would have torn them off! A small village was approaching, but behind it, the biggest, steepest hillside any of them had ever seen….! It was the same on both sides, they were clearly entering a narrow, wooded valley….. Minutes later, the train halted at a small station, named _'Wilderswil.'_

"What the…..?" Nancy exclaimed, leaning out. Peggy joined her. Beside them was another train, and this one really was tiny! Two carriages, with rows of open doors in their sides, and at the rear a tiny electric locomotive. And the track – even narrower than the one they were on, and with a very strange feature. An oily, black centre rail, with teeth in it! All the tracks on this side had it, but why? Then a similar train came in from the right, making a peculiar clanking noise, which sounded like cogs? It stopped alongside them, and as they pulled out again they saw the words _'Schynige Platte Bahn'_ on the carriage sides. "Is that it's name?" Peggy asked her sister, "maybe, but I've never seen a train like that before!" Nancy replied. Roger and Dick had come over, and took it in turns to lean out. They saw that the narrow track of this railway was running alongside their own, until just after they'd crossed a river, when it suddenly turned left and climbed away out of sight – at an impossibly steep angle…..!

"What kind of railways do they have here?!" Roger asked Dick. A look of wonder, and excitement, passed between them. They quickly moved back to their own seats, and joined Titty and Dorothea in leaning out. The train was now on a ledge, with a river and road below them. Steep, dark wooded hillsides towered above them, punctuated by grey/cream rocky cliffs. The track twisted through a series of curves, drawing closer to the rushing river until it was right beside it. Trees, broken by one big meadow, clothed it's banks as the train rattled along. Then, it slowed again, crossed another river, and screeched to a stop at the next station, _'Zweilutschinen.'_

Everyone looked out. Close by on the Captains and Mate's side was a large building, seemingly a railway workshop as there were a few carriages and wagons outside it, some seemingly under repair. On the other side, the station building, with the river clearly audible beyond it…. Roger noticed two men in overalls quickly approach the train – a short distance behind them – and one ducked out of sight. They heard muffled clinking and clanking noises, then a guard hopped down in front of the other man. His partner reappeared. Then the guard blew his whistle and waved a white disk on a wooden shaft.

A loud, shrieking whistle sounded, and the train began to move again. Accelerating quickly, they crossed a road, then the river in quick succession. It's rushing, foamy waters were now only feet from the track, then they began to slow again. But they didn't stop, instead the train dropped to walking pace. "What's going on?" John and Nancy asked each other, "is there something in the way, we haven't seen any cows or sheep close by?" Suddenly, there was a muffled crunch – in fact a series of them, including one loud one right under their feet! But the train kept moving smoothly, and making a strange grinding/clanking (?) noise. Now the track steepened, alarmingly! Unnerved, and totally at a loss, they could only stare at each other and keep leaning out to see what this journey still had in store…!

After a little while, the grinding/clanking noise ceased. Now they were really hemmed in, at the bottom of a narrow gorge, squeezing between the river on one side and a road on the other. Again, the train slowed, those crunches/that noise began again, and they climbed very steeply onwards, on a ledge just below the road. Then, some buildings suddenly appeared ahead, the track divided, the noise ceased and they slowed to a screeching halt in a station.

"Lauterbrunnen!" Titty exclaimed, seeing it's name on the station building across the tracks. "We're getting off here!" Nancy stated, "come on everyone!" Suitcases were taken down, and they disembarked.

As they stepped off onto the platform, Titty glanced upwards and stopped abruptly. "Oi, Able-Seaman," said Nancy, who bumped into her at once. Titty didn't answer, but instead pointed at something. Nancy looked up, and gasped. "Giminy….!" She said, pointing as well. Everyone looked up, and their mouths fell open…. A huge, huge cliff towered above the station roof, and those of all the buildings behind it. And pouring down it, in a long, slender trail of spray, was a stunning waterfall – the highest any of them had ever seen…

But that wasn't all, they could see that the cliff stretched off continuously into the distance, with another appearing on the other side of the valley further away. It was a valley unlike any they had ever seen, and the cliffs did not seem to be the top of it, that was hidden by clouds….

"Where do we go from here?" Roger asked. "We have to get a cliff railway to a place called 'Grutschalp'," Peggy said, remembering Captain Flint's instructions in his letter. "It must go from here somewhere," Susan said, "but where is it?" They looked around, but could not see it anywhere. Wandering across the tracks, they saw a ramp leading up from the station forecourt to the street behind. John headed up, and had a look around. "Wait, I think I've found it! Come on."

They joined him. He pointed across the street. There, stood a substantial stone building bearing the words _'Standseilbahn Lauterbrunnen – Grutschalp'_ in ornate letters. "Well spotted Skipper," said Nancy cheerfully, "we'd better take a look inside…!"

They headed over, and followed John through the door. Inside it was a bit gloomy, except at the back of the hall-like room where a broad shaft of light streamed in through a wide opening. They passed through a turnstile, showing their tickets to the man in the ticket booth, and found themselves at the top of a flight of steps. At the bottom a few feet away, was the cliff railway's platform – another flight of steps – with the carriage waiting beside it. It's stepped compartment doors were all open, and 2 staff were loading parcels into the uppermost one. "So, which one shall we get into?" Nancy asked. "Any would do," Susan said. "The bottom one, please?!" asked Roger, Titty and Dorothea together, "so we can see the view on the way-up!" "OK, then, the bottom one it is," Nancy agreed. They got in, and settled themselves.

Minutes later, after other passengers had boarded, the guard swung the doors shut and locked them in. "Hey, there's no glass!" Dick said. A bell rang, and the car slowly began to trundle upwards, quickly leaving the bottom station behind. Very steeply, it climbed across a road and entered tall dark fir trees. A regular clanking began as the wheels ran over the rail joints, interspersed by the gentle whirring of pulley wheels as the haulage cable passed out of them…

"Shiver me timbers!" Nancy exclaimed after she'd stood up for a look through the back windows. Peggy, John and Susan joined her, the other 4 looked out of the open sides. They were now a LONG way up – the railway's narrow track running straight down the mountainside to the now _tiny_-looking bottom station! Beyond it, across the deepening gulf of the valley, they could see a village sitting on a broad green ledge. What looked like another railway line seemed to be snaking up through it, and out of sight into the forest above.

Suddenly, the track divided and the other car slid past. It dropped away below them. Theirs climbed on, crossing a narrow viaduct with no side walls (!), passing through a deep, walled cutting. On the side of it, they kept seeing occasional piles of pine needles, but could not think why they were there although tall pine trees towered above them. Emerging on another viaduct, they soon slowed again and abruptly entered the top station.

"Grutschalp," Nancy stated, seeing the nameboard. The doors were unlocked, and they got out. "Our last train change," said Dorothea, "so where do we find it?" "Follow everyone else?" her brother suggested. Doing so, they passed through a doorway and there it was, their last train.

A single electric railcar, with wooden planked sides, painted brown and cream with the letters 'B.L.M.' on the side. Also bearing the number '11,' it's motors hummed audibly as they moved alongside it. Tickets checked, everyone climbed the steps up into the compartment, and took 2 blocks of seats, on the same side to get the best views. They waited for a few minutes, till everyone else was aboard, the guard whistled, waved his stick, and climbed aboard. Then they began to move.

Leaving the wooden station behind, the railcar swerved sharply to the right and soon reached a gentle speed, its narrow, single track winding among tall pine trees at first, before emerging into open meadows. Lush, green grass dotted with flowers covered the ground, occasional light brown cows were munching it, or lying lazily on it. "They're wearing bells?!" Roger cried as they passed close by one, its neck bearing a broad leather strap from which hung a large oval bell, which rung gently as its wearer munched unconcernedly on the grass. The same sound could be heard from other cows…

They rolled on, with the wheels making a regular 'dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun' as they crossed the rail joints. Titty looked across the valley, and saw, just above the village, a train (?) climbing up through meadows. "Where is that one going?" she called out, pointing. The others looked, and saw it enter trees. "No idea, able seaman," Nancy replied, watching. They scanned the far side of the valley, then, despite their own trains weavings and windings, John spotted something. "There," he called out, pointing across. They looked, and just saw the train climbing above the trees, then vanish from sight around a corner. "If that is another railway line, where does it go to?" Peggy asked, puzzled. "and how does it climb so quickly?" Dick asked, even more puzzled. "We must find out," Nancy decided, "just to see what's up there."

After crossing a stream on a bridge, they briefly passed through trees again then halted at a small station. "Is this Murren?" Susan asked, puzzled as she couldn't see any buildings apart from one big one just above them – it looked like a hotel/restaurant. "No, Winteregg" said Dorothea, seeing the name on the small station building. Soon, another identical railcar, number '12', rolled in from the other direction. The drivers of both exchanged waves, and theirs set off. Winding through more meadows, and crossing two more streams, they entered pine forest again. Now, a broad gravel track appeared on the right, and ran parallel with them. The railway track straightened out, then, on the right, buildings began to appear.

"I think this is it?" John said, as the train twisted over a narrow bridge, then slowed down. Ahead, he could clearly see a large hotel, its bulk perched on a small hill and dominating its surroundings. The tracks divided, and they eased past what looked like a small goods shed, then stopped next to a wooden station building. "Murren, this is it!" John announced, seeing the name through the opposite window. Gathering their belongings, they stepped down onto the platform, and headed through to the street.

"What do we do now?" asked Roger. "We're to follow a tram track to a hotel called the Kurhaus," Peggy said, looking again at Captain Flint's letter as they emerged outside. "There it is," Susan announced, seeing 2 pairs of tiny rails in the tarmac just outside the door. Looking left, they saw them quickly merge into one, which headed along the road towards the big hotel…. "Right everyone, we must go that way to find this Hotel Kurhaus," Nancy decided, leading the way. Following the rails, they left the station behind and wound beneath the big hotel – which wasn't the one they were looking for then – and along the narrow street, which wasn't really a street at all, as it only had buildings on one side, and a view into the cloudy valley on the other. But soon, it had buildings on both sides, a mixture of shops, wooden houses, the odd small hotel and a post office. Just before the latter, another gap opened up and they could see a meadow sloping steeply down towards a fence with a very narrow line of trees behind it. Then, after the post office, the tiny tram track – which had stayed in the right hand side of the street, suddenly swung across it, divided again, and entered a wide doorway in the side of a building.

"This is it, the Hotel Kurhaus!" Nancy announced, seeing its name. She moved across the street and stopped beneath a lime tree. The others joined her, and they waited. But there was no sign of Captain Flint….. Tired after their long journey, Roger sat down on his suitcase, and was quickly joined by Titty, Dick and Dorothea. The others all managed to lean against the tree, facing different ways to keep an eye out for Captain Flint. Minutes passed, but still no sign of him…..

"Ahoy," said a voice, and they all looked round. There he was, coming down the street to their left. "Uncle Jim!" exclaimed Nancy and Peggy together. "You've made it then," he said, reaching them. "Yes, but it was a long journey," they both told him, "even Amazon Pirates get tired!" "I'm afraid to tell you that we have a hill to climb….!" their uncle said, "and it gets dark here in about an hour, so we'd better get going if you're going to get the camp set-up before then." "Which way do we go?" asked Susan. "Follow me everyone," Captain Flint announced, then set-off up the street. Everyone gathered their suitcases, and quickly followed him.

He led them along what looked like the main street of the village, then turned right at a fork and onto a narrower street, which quickly began to climb – steeply! "This is gonna be fun, going up and down here each time we want to go shopping!" Peggy said, panting along beside Susan, who could only nod in response…..! Soon, they left the main part of Murren behind and found themselves winding up through meadows and small, scattered chalets. The faint jangle of cowbells returned, then they branched off onto a gravel track. "This way," called Captain Flint, panting heavily from the exertion as he led them across a meadow and through a wood. "Well everyone, what do you think?" he asked.

Before them, stood an old, rustic wooden chalet, with 3 stories, standing below the edge of the wood. Solid-looking, built of logs weathered a dark brown by the sun, it's window shutters all open above window boxes overflowing with red geraniums, it was the most beautiful, welcoming house they had ever seen. "But we're not staying in it?" asked Titty, almost regrettably. "We're camping in a wood nearby?!" Roger asked, sounding alarmed. "Yes, up here everyone!" Captain Flint reassured them, and, having got his breath back, led them up the grassy slope behind the chalet. They entered the wood again, along a narrow path, before stopping in a small clearing just above a noisy, rushing stream. Sitting there, waiting for them, were their tent bundles and cooking gear. "I know you like to set-up camp your own way, so I'll leave you to it?" Captain Flint asked, "The other natives and Ship's Baby are in the Chalet, though Bridget may come and join you some nights, she'll insist on it anyway!" "Of course she will," Titty said, "especially since she hasn't met Dick and Dot yet." "Right then, the natives request your presence at a gathering in the Chalet later," Captain Flint said, "not like Aunt Maria would though, a feast is planned."

Roger's stomach grumbled. "We'll be there!" Peggy confirmed, as she and Nancy led the others in getting the tents put-up…..


	6. Chapter 6 Mountains

**Chapter 6 – Mountains…**

Slowly, the sound of rushing water began to reach her ears, and the gentle chirping of birdsong (nothing unusual), but then – grasshoppers?

Dorothea opened her eyes, not really aware of where she was at first. She'd been in a deep, dreamless sleep, after being tired and full the night before. Now, comfortably, she lay in her sleeping bag, her brother still fast asleep alongside. Sunlight made the canvas glow overhead, and the gentle breeze gently moved the tent back and forth…..

Thirsty, she slowly and quietly eased herself out of her sleeping bag, then gently opened the tentflap. Outside, bright morning sunlight lit-up a woodland clearing. The distinctive, sweet smell of wood smoke drifted past her, she looked over and saw their camp fire smouldering a few feet away. Nobody stirred in the other tents, all she heard was gentle breathing, or snoring in the case of Nancy and Peggy's tent….. It seemed that she was the only one awake.

Wait – movement! Another tent flap moved, and Titty's slightly bedraggled head emerged, looking sleepily around. She saw Dorothea, and their eyes locked. Dorothea opened her mouth to say 'Good morning!', but Titty stopped her with a finger to her lips. Then she motioned with her head towards the sound of the stream. Dorothea nodded, and they crept out of their tents and, barefoot, moved softly across the dew-covered grass.

They soon found the stream, tumbling noisily between rocks, pebbles and tree roots. They gave their faces and hands a wash, then Titty whispered quietly, "let's see what's down there?" She motioned towards the bright sunlight, clearly visible a few yards away outside the more dappled, shadowy light here in the wood.

"OK!" Dorothea whispered back, and they made their way gingerly down the path…. The bright, unrestricted sunlight hit them abruptly as they left the trees, making them shield their eyes. A few yards away, the chalet looked beautiful, its dark, sun-bleached wood in stark contrast to the lush green grass alongside it. But it looked different from this side – no windows or window boxes full of tumbling red geraniums. Instead, a ramp rose up to a pair of closed, big double doors (?). "What are they for?" Dorothea asked.

"I don't know?" Titty replied.

Then – they saw something beyond the chalet. Something they had never, ever seen before…..!

Instinctively, they ran out past the chalet and into the meadow beside it, Dorothea's dark, unbound hair flying around her shoulders.

Across the valley, completely dominating the view, stood a huge wall of mountains. Stood – towered would be much better…

Sheer slopes – and walls - of grey and dark rock rose almost straight-up out of the valley. Huge patches of snow broke up the rocky parts, gleaming brightly in the sun. Especially right opposite, where a huge, deep bowl in the wall held a massive area of white, almost pale blue snow. Other, smaller areas of it rested on the slopes as far as they could see in either direction…

"We never saw any of this last night…!" Dorothea said, breathlessly, Titty could only nod in response, completely transfixed by the sight. Open-mouthed, they just stood there, staring in wonder at a spectacle they had never seen during their holidays on the lake.

Mountains, real mountains. Huge ones…!

"Where are those 2?" Susan asked, impatiently. "Who?" replied John. "Titty and Dot, they were obviously the first ones up this morning, but Titty's clothes are still in our tent and Dick says Dot's are still in theirs, so they must still be in their pyjamas! And they aren't wearing shoes either, so what has become of them?!"

"I don't know," her captain admitted, looking around the campsite and listening. In his cage on the edge of the clearing, Polly was yelling "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight! Three!, Three!, Four!, Three!", Roger was adding more wood to the fire, Dick was over by the trees, examining one of those strange piles of pine needles (like those they had seen from the funicular below Grutschalp) and loud splashing, accompanied by Nancy and Peggy's lively voices, was coming from the wood just below – they were busy washing. No sign of his other AB or the mate of the Scarab could be seen. "We must search, once Nancy and Peggy come back," he decided, knowing how quickly Susan would start worrying, "they must be close by, you know how easily distracted they are." Susan nodded, looking native-ish…

The splashing below ceased, and first Peggy, then Nancy came back from the stream. Both had soaking wet hair, although Peggy was busily drying hers. Nancy had just swept hers back from her face and left it, seemingly unconcerned about how messy it might look. But that was normal for Nancy, John realized, she was never concerned about how she looked as long as she was comfortable, and anyway, she was never patient enough to take the time… Watching her come slowly towards him just now, her eyes sparkling brightly, a cheerful look on her face, wet hair swinging freely, he couldn't dislike that…

"John?" Susan's questioning voice shook him out of his daydream…. "Yes Mister mate?" he responded, quickly turning to look at her. "We have to find Titty and Dot?" "What's up?" Nancy asked as she and Peggy reached them. "Titty and Dot have vanished, or at least have gone off somewhere and not come back," Susan told them, "have you seen any sign of them?" "We did see some footprints in the dirt beside the stream, 2 pairs, and there was a faint trail heading down towards the chalet," Peggy said. "Maybe they're there with Mother, Mrs Walker and Uncle Jim?" Nancy offered, looking towards the wood, "search party?" "Yes," Susan said, looking worried. John guessed that she was remembering when Titty and Roger had been missing from Swallowdale when they'd come up from Horseshoe Cove after the Kanchenjunga climb. "We'll head down to the meadow and spread out, shouting for them," he decided quickly, "Susan's probably right, they can't be far away." Susan gave him a grateful look.

"Roger?!" he called out, making his other AB come over. "Dick?!" Peggy called, no response, "DICK?!" "Hullo?" Dick answered, looking up from a pile of pine needles – on the very far edge of the camp, he had clearly been fascinated by it. "We need to find Dot and Titty, or they'll miss breakfast," John told him, "they might be in the chalet, or close to it, Peggy says she and Nancy saw footprints by the stream, and a faint trail heading down from it." "We'll head there first?" Dick asked, "Dot was dreaming up a story just before bed last night – _'Scrambles in the Alps: a tale of adventure in the mountains'_, by Dorothea Callum. "Trust Dot," Nancy laughed, "we should ask her and Titty to write a log of our stay here!"

"Let's start at the Chalet then, and see if they're there," John decided. "Right-o Commodore," Nancy agreed. John led the way down into the wood, smiling briefly to himself – it was rare for Nancy to call him Commodore, even though he'd beaten her twice - in the war that first summer and in the race the one after – she usually couldn't help taking charge, it was just her way, not that he minded that…. A moment of breathlessness came over him again, and he quickly moved his thoughts away from Nancy and back to Titty and Dot…

The morning sun had risen quite high now, and its light played across the dark, needle-covered forest floor, moving slightly as the breeze gently moved the tree branches. They moved down through it, and soon emerged into the bright, almost blinding sunlight flooding the meadow. In front of them, the dark, wooden wall of the chalet filled their view – no sign of Titty or Dot, and several windows were open – all was still quiet inside. "The natives and ship's baby must still be asleep!" whispered Roger. Susan put a finger to her lips, and John whispered, "we'll try the meadow round the other side." Silently, they fanned out around the chalet.

Roger reached the front first, and quickly saw Titty and Dot standing a few hundred feet away. "I've found them!" he whispered back to John and Susan, who'd just come round behind him, then he ran down to them. The Captain and Mate followed, with the Amazons and Dick bringing up the rear. "What are you 2 doing?" Susan asked impatiently, "you're standing in full view of anyone, in your pyjamas!" "Look!" Titty replied, pointing in front of her.

Susan looked up, and froze. John and Roger reacted in the same way. Nancy, Peggy and Dick caught them up, saw them staring in front of them, and looked the same way.

"Giminy…!" Nancy said, breathlessly…..

The vast mountain wall held their rapt attention, just as it did Titty and Dot. Stunned, they all stared, transfixed, at the huge mass of sheer rock walls and scree slopes, the huge, hanging patches of snow, some of which now sparkled in the sunlight, the distant streams flowing down from them towards the abyss of the Lauterbrunnen Valley – out of sight far below them. Clouds drifted and wafted from some of the highest peaks, playing across the snow and rock faces, making the view even more dramatic.

"We thought Kanchenjunga was the roof of the world, but it's not – this is!" Nancy declared, still breathless. Beside her, Peggy could only nod in agreement. The four Swallows and two D's couldn't add anything, Nancy had summed up the view before them perfectly. For the past few years they had explored the lake in the North, and thought nothing could better it. But here, now, was a whole new world they knew nothing about, which meant it must be packed full of places nobody had ever seen before…..!

"We have much exploring to do!" John decided. "And we must start at once, before other explorers name everything first!" Titty declared. She reached for Dot and Roger's hands, and took them. Nancy, Peggy, John, Susan and Dick all joined in, and all eight of them stood in a row, united in Titty's resolve.

"Swallows, Amazons and D's Forever!" said Nancy. "And Ever!" said Dorothea.


	7. Chapter 7 Their 1st Swiss Morning

**Chapter 7 – Their 1****st**** Swiss Morning**

Entranced, they stood there, their eyes exploring details; the snow fields, rock walls and pinnacles, scree slopes, streams and waterfalls, high meadows and patchy forest of the vast mountain wall before them. Wide-eyed, Nancy and John peered across, searching for any signs of paths, trails, anything they could use to find a way up there;

"Ahoy explorers and pirates!"

The loud, familiar voice made them jump! Turning swiftly around, they saw Captain Flint, standing on one of the chalet's 2 balconies. "Majestic aren't they?! We natives think that explorers trek better on a full stomach, and would like to offer you breakfast here in the chalet?!" Stomach's grumbled, especially Roger's….. "That is, if you are dressed in time…..!" Suddenly realising their state of dress, they turned and headed briskly back to the forest. But Nancy, Titty and John lingered for a moment, reluctant to stop looking at the stunning mountain view. Dragging himself away from it, John caught Nancy's eyes. They sparkled brightly, holding his. He knew that look – it meant her imagination was hard at work, and would soon come up with a plan…. He smiled, offering his agreement, and she grinned, then they set off after the others…..

After a quick wash in the (cold) stream, they dressed themselves, made the camp secure and headed back down through the sun-dappled forest. Emerging from the trees, they approached the chalet. Despite being one large building, it seemed to be made up of 2 parts – the house, and a large hayloft with a ramp and short wooden bridge leading up into it. There was some kind of cellar (?) beneath the hayloft, and an outside staircase leading up to a door, presumably into the house? "Let's try that," Susan suggested, and they headed upstairs. Opening the door at the top, they found themselves in a kitchen, with a large stone-built fireplace and oven dominating it. A big wooden table, counter tops a stone sink, and a cosy corner bench built into one wall beside a window, were also key features. Everyone entered, and noticed the sweet smell of wood smoke, coupled with warm bread and sausages (?). Roger's stomach grumbled…. "Hello?" called out John, seeing no-one about. "Through here!" came his mother's voice from a nearby room. Following it, he led them through a living room to another, small room in one corner of the chalet. It had a glass-paned door, through which he could see the best of all natives, Captain Flint, Mrs Blackett and the Ship's Baby, seated on one side of a wooden dining table. John led them in, and they crammed themselves around the rest of the table. "Right you lot, tuck in!" said Captain Flint.

Later, after a delicious and filling breakfast of fresh rolls, butter, boiled eggs, sausages, cheese, cold meats and orange juice, Captain Flint tapped on the table. "So, what do you think of the Alps?" he asked, watching them curiously. "We don't know, we haven't really seen them yet…..," Nancy replied drily, but not enough to fully mask the excitement in her voice. "So, far, they easily beat the Lake in the North!" Peggy blurted out, her excitement much more obvious. The others nodded agreement. "Good, and you'll see them even better from where we're going, that is, if you'd like to join us?" Captain Flint offered. "Where?" John asked. "Schynige Platte," Captain Flint replied. "Where?!" Titty asked aloud. "Schynige Platte!" Captain Flint replied again, "it's a spectacular mountain viewpoint not far from here." "Wait," Roger piped-up, "we passed a railway on the way here called the _'Schynige Platte Bahn.'_ Are we going up that?!" "Yes," Captain Flint confirmed, "it starts from Wilderswil and climbs _very_ steeply up to the Schynige Platte summit station." Roger and Dick quickly exchanged an excited look, remembering that impossibly steep railway line curving up into the woods…. Now they'd see where it went…!

"How do we get there?" Susan asked practically. "We follow the route you took getting here," her mother joined in, "along to Grutschalp, down to Lauterbrunnen, then take the B.O.B. train as far as Wilderswil. Then change to the Schynige Platte train. I just hope the B.O.B. train isn't crowded, as it often is?" She looked to Captain Flint, who nodded. "So, the sooner we start the better! Now, we natives need some help clearing all this away," he nodded at the cluttered table, "so Mates?" "Right you foc'sle hands!" Susan commanded. She, Peggy, Titty, Roger, Dorothea and Dick quickly began gathering-up breakfast things, before taking them back to the kitchen. With the natives and their crews out of the way, the Captains and the Ship's Baby tidied-up the furniture, dusted-off the cushions and gave the table a wipe-down.

Well-fed, and chores done, the natives and explorers set-off. Along the track to the road, then down into Murren. Cowbells tinkled, and the 'zzzz-zzzz' of what sounded like a swarm of grasshoppers rose from the meadows beside them. But they couldn't really notice that….. Last night, there had been only cloud-capped cliffs above the village. Now, there was the distracting (!) sight of huge mountains, towering in a huge wall far above Murren's rooftops….

Then, as they descended into it, the village itself began to distract them. Yesterday it had looked a bit strange, mysterious even, as the grey, overcast light had made the buildings very shadowy. Now, in bright sunshine, it was full of colour! Many windows had window-boxes, from which brightly coloured flowers tumbled outwards, especially beautiful red geraniums! These contrasted sharply with the many green window shutters, and with the largely timber walls of the buildings. Some were planked, and painted. But others seemed to be built from logs - their ends notched together in an overlapping, criss-cross fashion. And they looked so old! The wood was sun-bleached, so it's colour ranged between dark brown to pale grey, and it had split and cracked as it dried out. Many of the buildings were chalets, some more elaborate than theirs, with carvings and intricate, painted details – usually in white, so they stood out beautifully against the dark wood. Roofs were composed either of striking red/orange tiles, or what looked like wooden shingles (?). They had never seen so many wooden buildings before!

Reaching the main street, they turned along it, retracing their steps from yesterday. Reaching the Hotel Kurhaus again, they saw the tiny tram track emerging from it. "What runs on it?" Dick asked, looking disappointedly at the closed wooden doors - the rails vanishing beneath them….. "I don't know," Roger replied. "Captain Flint," he called out, "what kind of train runs on these rails?" "It's a little horse tram," the retired pirate replied, "the hotel uses it sometimes to collect guests from the railway station, but my friend tells me that it's almost never used now, so we may see it running if we're very, very lucky. Anyway, we'd better hurry if we're going to catch our train!" They sped-up, following the winding street, until they reached the station.

The little railcar was waiting, it's electric motors humming faintly. Everyone climbed aboard, and crammed themselves into 3 bays of seats – luckily it wasn't full! It was however, quite hot inside, so windows were quickly pulled down….. A whistle from the guard, and the train set off, screeching it's way out of Murren then settling into the same _'dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun'_ as its wheels clattered over the rail joints.

Quickly though, the mountains distracted them again…

A huge wall of rock, grey in colour, rose straight up out of the valley, forming its opposite side, ending in a jagged, broken peak, behind which towered an even higher one, capped with snow. As the train wound its way along, they saw that wall suddenly drop off into a deep, narrow valley, which climbed very steeply up until it ended in a mix of bare rock and snowfields, ending in two lofty mountain peaks. Beyond it, things eased off into a steep, but densely wooded slope, then patches of meadow with what looked like small chalets, or were they haybarns? Then, they could see the other village, on its broad green ledge. "What is that village called?" Titty asked, pointing across at it. "Wengen," Captain Flint told her, "it's similar to Murren, but a little bit bigger, though just as lovely." "Wait!" Roger suddenly called out, also pointing across. Titty followed his arm, and saw something moving diagonally down the mountainside. "Is that another train?" John quickly aimed the telescope across, and saw what looked like a little train, descending steeply out of the forest into the sunlit meadows. It looked like it was heading for Wengen. "It looks like it. Is it, we thought we saw a railway line climbing up into the clouds over there yesterday?" "Yes," Captain Flint confirmed, "It's called the 'Wengernalp Bahn', it's another rack line like the one we're going on today. You'll see it down in Lauterbrunnen station as it starts from there." Roger looked at Dick, an excited look in his eyes…..

Arriving at Grutschalp, they changed to the funicular, but were not able to get the 'downhill' seat this time as it was full. Taking the rear compartment instead, they watched Grutschalp station grow smaller and smaller as they clanked far below it, until they passed the other car at the midpoint passing loop. Then, they watched it's progress upwards, until they rolled into the bottom station. Outside, they crossed the road, and walked down to Lauterbrunnen station. "The B.O.B. train isn't here yet," Captain Flint observed, checking a timetable, but we've only got 10 minutes, so everyone stay here, as it could be very busy and we don't want anyone getting lost in the throng!" The 2 female natives nodded their agreement.

"Are those the Wenger-, the other railway's tracks?" Roger asked, struggling with the name while pointing across the station yard. "The Wengernalp Bahn, yes," Captain Flint confirmed. "It runs from here across that ridge to Grindelwald." "THAT ridge," Nancy exclaimed, staring at the huge green wall beyond the station. "Yes," her uncle told them, "it's a great journey, does anyone fancy doing it another day while we're here?" "Yes!" everyone cried out, "good," Captain Flint replied. Now, they heard a low rumbling noise….. Then, a small train trundled slowly into view at the far end of the station. Dark green, it comprised a small box-like locomotive (obviously electric as its tracks, like nearly all those they'd seen in Switzerland, had overhead wires) trailing 2 carriages. While it approached them, they heard another, louder, rumbling sound – behind them. "Watch it folks, here comes ours!" Mrs Blackett called out. Quickly, one of the brown B.O.B. locomotives climbed up into the station, trailing the distinctive dark brown, balcony-ended coaches they'd arrived here in yesterday. Brakes screeching, it stopped, and a crowd of people poured off, many heading for the Grutschalp funicular. Everyone piled on, quickly choosing seats on the far side of the carriage. Windows down, they looked out, and quickly spotted the Wengernalp Bahn train, which had come to a stop beside theirs. As the last of its passengers disembarked, its guard approached a strange metal pole on the platform. They watched, fascinated, as he reached up and pulled down a frame with 4 empty slots in it. Next, he took what looked like a red sign (?) from a rack next to it and slid it into the top slot. 3 blue ones quickly followed, and he slid the now full frame up again.

"Regionalzug, Wen-gen, Wenger-nalp, Kleine Schiedegg," Dick read aloud, struggling slightly with the German language place names. "Are those other villages?" asked Roger. "Yes," replied Captain Flint, "Wengen is now right above us, and is a popular place for skiing in Winter, especially for school masters and their wealthier students (John caught Nancy's eye, and knew she had had the same thought; 'glad we're not here in Winter….!'). Wengernalp is just a station and a hotel, and Kleine Schiedegg is a junction station and hotels. There you can change trains as the line continues down the other side of the ridge to Grindelwald." "Grindelwald?" Susan asked, "where the other half of our train went to yesterday?" "Yes," the retired pirate said, "the B.O.B. and W.A.B. lines form a circuit, letting you do a round trip, but the W.A.B. tickets are expensive, so I don't know if we'll do it yet." "Please?!" said Roger, Dick and Titty together, gazing in awe at the steep wooded mountainside beyond the station. "Maybe later in our stay then, if the weather stays good," the natives told them reassuringly.

A guard's whistle shrieked, and their train began to move. Slowly at first, then came the series of muffled crunches and the grinding/clanking noise, as it descended away from the station. Now in bright sunshine, the narrow valley they were running through was delightful. Light green meadows filled with flowers mingled with patches of darker, conifer forest, occasional chalets and barns, with the sound of the rushing river always constant. Soon, they rumbled across it and reached Zweilutschinen. "That must be the line to Grindelwald," Dick pointed out as they saw another track curving in from the right. Their train slowed, but instead of stopping at once, it crawled forwards, then there was a bump. "Did we hit something?" Susan asked. "I can't see," John replied, leaning out to see what was happening, "but the same 2 men we saw yesterday are at the front." Then, the guard waved his white disc, whistled, and they moved off. As they crossed another river (which they now realised must come from Grindelwald), the track swung to the left. "Wait, there's another train on the front of ours!" Roger called out. "The Grindelwald one," Captain Flint confirmed, "the 2 branches of the B.O.B line join at Zweilutschinen, so our train is coupled to the back of the Grindelwald one and they run to Interlaken together." "So we left Zweilutschinen before it yesterday?" Roger asked. "Yes," said Captain Flint.

They raced along through the woods, along the ledge above the river, then just as they approached Wilderswil they saw the Schynige Platte line drop steeply out of the woods and run alongside them. Dick and Roger looked at each other, almost trembling with excitement…..!


	8. Chapter 8 The Big 3, and More

**Chapter 8 – The Big Three – and More…..**

"This way everyone, we need our tickets!"

As the B.O.B. train vanished towards Interlaken, Captain Flint led them all towards the pretty wooden station building. Well, nearly all, Roger and Dick remained outside, waiting eagerly for a sight of the tiny train they'd seen yesterday. They could clearly see it's track running in beside the B.O.B. one, then it split into a fan of tracks, most of which entered a large wooden shed. Some of it's doors were open, but the dark gloom inside made it hard to see anything…

"How do you order 12 tickets in German?" Titty asked, as they stood together inside the cramped ticket office, waiting for Captain Flint to take his turn at the window. "I don't know," Susan replied, "I could do it in French, but I'm not sure if they understand that here." "Yes," Peggy joined in, "German isn't taught in our schools, which may be a nuisance for us here, especially if we have to buy supplies in Murren." "Yes," Susan agreed, "we must try and learn some soon, for when we go exploring away from the camp…."

At last, the retired pirate reached the window, and the 2 mates and Titty listened in. "Gruezi. Drei Erwachsene billete und neun kinder billete nach Schynige Platte bitte?" he asked. "Einfach, ur Retour?" replied the clerk. "Alles retour bitte," Captain Flint confirmed. He paid for them, then accepted the tickets with a "Vielen dank!" and a smile. Coming over, he gave his sister and Mrs Walker theirs (and Bridget's), then handed out the others. The captain's and mates took theirs, then Titty hers. "Oh, we've lost Roger and Dick," he observed. "I'll get them," said Dorothea, taking hers, "they must be outside."

"Ah, something's coming!" Roger said excitedly, pointing. Watching intently, they saw a tiny train appear, trundling slowly towards the station. Then, behind it, another, then a third, all packed with people. "3 at once?" he asked Dick, startled, "how is that possible?" "It shouldn't be," Dick said, "at home you can only have 1 train on the line at a time!" One after the other, the trains rumbled across a level crossing and slowly stopped, then began disgorging their passengers. "There you are," Dorothea said, joining them, "here's your tickets. What's startled you?" "Look, 3 trains have arrived at once?!" her brother said, puzzled, as he took off his spectacles and wiped them. Dorothea knew the signs; he couldn't work out what was going on and didn't like it. "The others are just coming, and we'll get on one of the trains, so we'll all find out what's going on." Roger smiled at him. Dick relaxed, giving Dorothea a grateful look.

"Ahoy there you 3" came Nancy's cheerful shout. They turned round, and were soon joined by the others. "Right, which one shall we get onto?" Looking carefully both ways, they crossed the B.O.B. tracks and approached the Schynige Platte trains. Unlike all the other trains they'd been on here, this one had separate compartments. "Like on the commuter trains in London," Dick said. "Will we all fit into one?" They moved along, looking for space. "Look!" Titty cried, as they reached the 3rd train, "this one has no windows!" "Don't be ridiculous Able-Seaman," Susan said, joining her, "all trains have windows." Then she saw what Titty meant. The train, made-up of 2 carriages and a small electric locomotive, had no windows, in the sense that the carriage's upper sides were open, with only half-height doors – like stable doors – then nothing between there and the roof except rolled-up curtains. "We have to go in this one – please!" said Titty. Roger, Dick, Dorothea, Nancy and Peggy together. "All right, choose your compartments," Mrs Blackett said. So they did, Natives and Ship's Baby in one, elder Swallows and Amazons in the next and younger Swallows and Scarab's in a third.

They took it in turns to lean-out, shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight. "When do we set-off?" Roger asked, impatiently. "I don't know, but the other 2 trains are full," said Titty, looking behind them, "so it must be soon?" Then, she saw a guard approach their train, check all the doors were shut properly, blow his whistle, and climb into the front of their carriage (?). "Shouldn't he be at the back?!" Peggy said.

Slowly, with a gentle clank of buffers, they began to move - and clearly they were being pushed, not pulled along. A continuous, muffled clanking noise came from beneath them.. "How are we moving?" Titty asked, confused, as picking-up some speed, but not much, they left Wilderswil station behind. At first, they ran beside the B.O.B line. "This is a very slow train," Nancy thought aloud, as they approached the river bridge. "Yes," agreed John, "it'll take ages at this rate." They crossed the rushing waters, then the track curved sharply to the left and steepened – dramatically. Nancy slid sideways into Peggy (kneeling on the seat); next door, Roger lost his footing and flopped backwards, landing on Titty's lap as Dorothea nearly slid out of her seat onto the floor. "Ow Roger!" the Able-Seaman protested, making him quickly get-off again. "Giminy!" Nancy exclaimed, "how can it climb a slope this steep?" "Is this safe?" Bridget spoke-up nervously, holding onto the seat in front of her. "Of course," her mother said reassuringly. "Swiss trains are just different to ours, but just as safe! We'll be fine."

Balancing themselves carefully, they leant out again, watching the train turn through a narrow strip of trees, then, as it's track straightened again, pass over a narrow road between meadows, before curving to the right and entering thick pine forest. After winding gently between the trees, the track suddenly divided into a passing loop. Two descending trains were waiting, one after the other, as theirs clanked slowly past. Crossing the carriage to have a look, Dick got a good look at the track they were running on and noticed something very odd;

There were 3 rails, 2 ordinary ones like at home – which the train ran on – but between them was the oddest-looking rail he'd ever seen. It wasn't really a rail at all! Two upright metal plates connected by metal bars, forming a sort-of ladder – continuous – up the middle of the track…

"What on earth?" he thought aloud, uncomprehending. "What is it?" Dorothea asked, joining him. "That," Dick pointed at the 'rail,' "I can't work out why it's there, or what it does?" They passed the 2nd 'down' train, and it began to move. Then, Dick saw something which solved the mystery. Beneath that train's second carriage, he saw a strange feature:

A middle wheel, turning on top of the ladder-like middle rail, accompanied by a clanking noise. Actually, it seemed to be turning _in_ the rail – like a cog.

Dorothea watched her brother's eyes light-up, and knew that he'd worked it out. "What is it Dick?" she asked gently. "The carriages, and the engines as well, have cog wheels under them, which engage with that metal ladder in the centre of the track. That must be why we can climb so steeply, or we'd slip downwards!" "And you think that the Interlaken to Lauterbrunnen train uses it as well?" Dorothea asked. "It must, as those trains make the same noise on the steep parts of the track," her brother replied, excited. She grinned at him, having known that he'd probably work it out. He usually did, something she envied, even though his inquiring, scientific could make him absentminded at times. Like when they were trying to learn how to row on the Broads and the birds had kept distracting him! At his grin, she joined him in leaning out, watching the train leave the loop, then turn sharply left into a tunnel. Bridget squealed – their carriage had no lights! "Hush Bridgie," Susan called out, "we'll be out again soon." The screech of metal, echoing loudly in the narrow tunnel, almost deafened them, then it ceased, before they emerged into daylight.

The track had doubled back on itself – as now Dick and Dot were looking downwards into the woods. On the other side was a high stone wall, which must be holding back the mountainside. Another, shorter tunnel followed, then a footpath crossing, before a series of twists and turns through the forest, until eventually they emerged from the trees. Turning back on themselves a second time as they crossed a cart track, Roger cried out "look, another lake!" "Shiver me timbers!" Nancy cried out, "he's right!"

Far below them sparkled a second large lake, its waters a brilliant blue colour. Behind it towered a huge, steep ridge, it's upper part bare, below huge areas of dark conifer forest stretching downwards, separated from the water's edge by patches of meadow and at least 3 villages. The far end of the lake curved away out of their sight… "Look, there's two of them!" Roger cried out again, pointing at another, even larger lake further away. "That's the Thunersee – Lake Thun," Captain Flint said, "you passed it yesterday on the train to Interlaken." "And the other one?" asked Titty. "The Brienzersee – Lake Brienz," he told her, "it's on the other side of Interlaken, whose name comes from a Latin one, '_Interlacus,_' meaning 'Between-the-Lakes.' "Lake Thun has steamers (!)" Roger said, excitedly. "So does Lake Brienz," Captain Flint told him, "they run the full-length of each lake, like on ours back in England, stopping at villages along their shores. The Lake Brienz steamers leave from a pier close to Interlaken Ost station, those on Lake Thun from other station – Interlaken West." "We saw one yesterday, was it heading for Interlaken?" John asked. "Yes, they reach the station down a canal from the lake," Captain Flint confirmed, causing Roger and Dick to grin to each other, remembering the beautiful white paddle-steamer from yesterday. Would they see it again? It had had such a strange, yet beautiful name;

'_Blumlisalp….'_

It's wheels squealing, their train turned back on itself again, forging ever higher up the lush, meadow-clad mountainside. "Look, there's a station ahead," Peggy pointed out. "Is this Schynige Platte?" Titty asked. Clanking over some points, they saw a pretty, shingle-clad station, with what seemed to be a hotel standing higher-up the slope. "_Breitlauenen_," Susan read aloud from the nameboard. They watched, as 2 more descending trains trundled slowly into the station, before their train's guard whistled, and they moved off. Climbing steeply again, the view of the 2 lakes, sparkling far below, captivated them as the train turned back on itself yet again. "I wish we had our ships…" John mused aloud, exchanging a knowing, yet longing look with Nancy, as the lakes briefly disappeared behind some trees. "Absolutely," she agreed wistfully, as the train emerged back into the sunlight. But only briefly, as, wheels squealing again, it curved sharply to the left, and into a tunnel. For a minute or so, they rumbled upwards in darkness, then daylight appeared ahead.

"Oh!"

"Look Dick!"

"Shiver-my-Timbers!"

"I can't see!"

Said Susan, Dorothea, Nancy and Bridget all at once. And no wonder….

They were running along a ledge, a narrow ledge, high above the valley. Below them, a steep, rock-strewn gulley dropped away into forest while above rose a steep grassy slope, interrupted by sheer cliffs. But that wasn't it….

In the distance, beyond two sloping ridges, towered a wall of mountains….! All bearing snow, lots of it! And far below to the right, an impossibly deep valley, it's sides mostly sheer cliffs, with waterfalls pouring down them. Mesmerized, they could only watch while the train wound it's way along the ledge, through occasional deep rock cuttings and one short tunnel. Then, as they emerged from another cutting, they turned sharply to the left and the valley side just vanished. Or rather, it changed direction. Ahead, they saw a station. "This is it everyone," Captain Flint said, "Schynige Platte." Still on a ledge, their train crossed a final set of points and slowed to a stop. The guard unlocked the doors, and they all got out. Stepping across another track, they paused on the platform next to the station building, it's canopy supporting several hanging baskets full of flowers. "Where do we go from here?" Peggy asked, looking around. "How about up there?" her sister suggested, indicating a broad path climbing up above the railway line. "Shall we go this way?" Peggy suggested aloud. "Lead on," John agreed.

But they didn't get far before the view distracted them again. "Giminy!" said Nancy breathlessly…..

Now, the mountain wall filled the _entire_ skyline before them. It was not continuous, but consisted of a row of huge, snow-capped peaks, at least 10 of them, all different shapes and sizes. The one at the left end looked like a huge squarish block, then came a sharp spike, a group of three peaks close together, and beyond them what must be the wall they'd stared at that morning, now they could see it had 5 peaks rising from it, with the last one, furthest right, standing a little apart from the others.

Speechless, they wandered on upwards, following the path, their eyes frequently turning to their left, until, high above the station, they just stopped and gazed at the spectacle….! "Well, what do you think?" Captain Flint asked, smiling broadly. "We've nothing like this at home…!" Peggy breathed out, entranced. "No, we haven't," her uncle agreed, "but the Northern hills are good training for the Alps, so we're happy to let you explore around Murren, or even further…."

"We will," Nancy stated, her eyes riveted on the view. Adventurous to her core, she was now staring at a landscape unlike any she had ever seen. And her desire to explore it rapidly intensified. Mountains, real mountains! All of them looking impossibly high, dramatic, and mysterious. Oblivious to her uncle's slight, knowing smile, she stared at the huge, distant row of peaks…. All of them captivated her.

But one especially. It rose in the middle of the wall, on the left of the group of 3…. A huge, triangular wall, spattered with patches of snow. It almost brooded on the skyline, especially because unlike the others, it was mostly in shadow…. It had a dark, almost menacing look, as if daring her to go near it….

"Which one is that?" she asked, pointing at it. "That one? It's called the '_Eiger_,'" he said. "_Eiger_?" she asked. "Yes," he confirmed, "it means '_Ogre_' in German. It's two close neighbours are called the '_Monch_' and '_Jungfrau_,' or '_Monk_' and '_Young Lady_.' Legend has it that the Monk is in the middle to protect the Young Lady from the Ogre."

Intrigued even more, Nancy asked, "can we get closer to it?". "Easily," he told her, "the Wengernalp Bahn, whose trains you all saw at Lauterbrunnen station this morning, runs right past it, below it in fact, also there are good paths beneath it on either side of that ridge," he pointed at the one right opposite them, which seemed to undulate straight towards the Eiger.

Nancy;s eyes followed that ridge, becoming fixated again on that dark, brooding wall. She couldn't help it, she wanted a closer look. Something about that towering wall of rock called out to her her, and she was determined to see it up-close….


End file.
